talesfromtheborderlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Handsome Jack
Handsome Jack is one of the characters of Tales from the Borderlands. Character Handsome Jack is a character in Borderlands 2 and Borderlands: The Pre Sequel. He is shown to be the main antagonist in Borderlands 2. He is dead at the start of the Tales from the Borderlands, but appears as an AI (Artificial intelligence) only seen by Rhys in a program developed by Professor Nakayama. Once going by the name of Jack, he was a Hyperion programmer whom was often called John by his superiors, mostly because they did not care to know him better. He was married and had a daughter, Angel, who was a siren, one of six women in the universe gifted with immense power. Jack covertly used Angel since she was young to plan his rise to power. He managed to successfully use Angel to manipulate four vault hunters on Pandora, and have them open The Vault, and defeat the entity inside it known as The Destroyer for him. He then managed to persuade his superiors at Hyperion to construct the Helios Space Station, where he then managed to recover the Destroyer's eye and use it as an amplification device for the beam cannon secretly built on Helios, which was dubbed "The Eye of Helios". He then secretly hired six vault hunters to help him find a vault on Elpis, Pandora's moon. Unfortunately, he came into conflict with Col. Zarpadon and her Lost Legion, who were former Dahl Corporation military soldiers thatwent rogue after Zarpadon met an alien entity who warned her of Jack's plans. The Lost Legion managed to capture Helios and use the Eye of Helios to try and destroy Elpis in order to destroy the vault on the moon. With the vault hunters he hired, as well as some help from people Jack hired to help retake Helios, they managed to build a robot army and take back Helios, defeat the Lost Legion and kill Zarpadon. During this time, Jack gradually became obsessed with power. Upon hearing that the vault on Elpis was opened, he ordered his hired vault hunters to seize it. After it had been seized, Jack managed to take the artifiact and acquired knowledge of a vault on Pandora. While this was going on, a vault hunter siren named Lilith blasted the object into pieces and maimed Jack's face. After having a mask medically grafted to his face, he killed his superior, Mr. Harold Tassiter, renamed himself as Handsome Jack and took over as the President and CEO of Hyperion. As president and CEO of Hyperion, Jack would go on to wage a war on Pandora under the guise of peacekeeping, and to mine the element called eridium from the planet. During this time, he seized an artifact, the vault key, from a former Dahl scientist, and killed many civilians or had them captured for inhumane experiments involving eridium. He also had to deal with a ragtag group calling themselves the Crimson Raiders, who were made up of vault hunters and former military soldiers from the Atlas Corporation. At first this group was a minor annoyance, until six vault hunters who survived one of Jack's many attempts to kill vault hunters join the group. They would go on and successfully kill Angel, who was being forced to charge the vault key while being injected with eridium. Jack would then kill the leader of the Raiders and kidnap and force Lilith to charge the vault key. He would eventually battle the vault hunters at the Vault of The Warrior. After battling them and managing to successfully summon the Warrior, Jack was defeated and executed for the crimes he committed. Tales from the Borderlands "Zer0 Sum" Jack is first mentioned in the beginning of the episode by the narrator, Marcus. Later on when Rhys reactivates Prof. Nakayama's Hyperion ID chip, Jack's voice is heard - although it is not clear that it belongs to Handsome Jack. He is not heard until Rhys is messing with his glitched out gadget. Rhys yells that "he's got it." "Do you, champ? Do you really?" The voice says. Rhys says that he does, which causes Sasha to say, "Do what?" Rhys shrugs it off and Jack isn't heard until the end when Rhys and Fiona discover the Gortys Project. "This ladies and gentlemen... is the Gortys Project. And it's going to lead us to a vault! And then I'll probably kill you." "Atlas Mugged" Picking up right where the first episode left off, Jack looks at Rhys and tells him that it's good he's working for Hyperion. Jack leads him upstairs and Rhys tells him that he is dead, Jack is in denial and tries to rip Rhys' throat out but is unable to due to his state. Rhys keeps backing up and hits head and falls over the stair railing and hits a computer, Rhys can choose to tell about seeing Handsome Jack, they don't believe him and bring him up. He is not seen until later when Hugo Vasquez hits Rhys. Handsome Jack says as much as he would like to watch "this idiot kill you two idiots" He won't let it happen due to Handsome Jack being apart of Rhys. Handsome Jack enchanes his ECHO eye and gets to overload the gun, which causes it to explode. Handsome Jack points his finger forward which also happens to Rhys. Rhys punches himself in the head in order to get Jack away. They run off and they get picked up by Loader Bot. Jack is seen later in the episode when Rhys gets knocked down again by Hugo. He is then when Hugo leads Rhys through the hallway. At the end of the episode when they put together the Gortys cores, Hugo and August point their guns at Sasha and Vaughn. Fiona tells them to back off by grabbing Felix's hand grenades. Jack tells Rhys to let him into his subsystems to hack the Atlas drones. Rhys can choose to trust Fiona or Trust Jack. If Rhys chooses to trusts Jack, he will change Rhys ECHO eye color from blue to orange and Jack gains controll over the drones. Killed Victims Jack is known to have killed many people. * Numerous Pandorians and possibly Hyperions. (Both caused and directly) * Bloodwing (Caused) * Angel (Caused) * Roland * Numerous members of Vallory´s gang (AI) (Determinant) Relationships Jack's Grandmother Jack was sent to be raised by her at a young age. Her treatment of him was terrible as she would subject him (at a minimum) to physical abuse. This would affect his mental health over time and may have played a role in his development into whom he became as an adult. During his time a president of Hyperion, he had some assassins kill her as a way of getting revenge on her for her treatment of him. Angel Jack's daughter. Ever since of the discovery that she was a siren, he used Angel when she was little as an important instrument for his rise in power. He would eventually use her to charge the vault key in order to open the Vault of The Warrior by injecting immense amounts of eridium into her. This made Angel dependent on the substance for her own survival. Because of this, Angel would grow to detested her father. After being forced to do his bidding for so long, she secretly assisted the vault hunters aligned with the Crimson Raiders in attacking the location she was in. They would then go on and destroy the eridium injection systems keeping Angel alive. When the eridium injectors were destroyed, Jack pleaded her to stop. With her last breaths she called her father "an asshole" before she died from her eridium dependency. Jack then proceeded to go mad due to the fact he had basically killed his daughter, but then believed her death to be the Vault Hunter's fault and not his own. If Rhys says to the AI of Handsome Jack that he deserved to die, he will tell Rhys that he can´t imagine what sacrifices he had to make (which includes Angel) to gain his high position in Hyperion. Rhys It´s unknown how the AI of Handsome Jack relationship with Rhys is. He did call him a `real winner´. But he also said that Rhys was just a `pitful little code monkey´ meaning he is unable to follow in Jacks footsteps. Hugo Vasquez Handsome Jack meet Vasquez when he worked in the Hyperion mailroom. He used to call him `Wallethead´, because he used to stick money to his head and he was always punching him in the face, which that Vasquez did approve because he was a big fan of him. Fiona Appearances Borderlands 2 Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Tales from the Borderlands * Zer0 Sum (AI) * Atlas Mugged (AI) * Catch A Ride (AI) Category:Characters